


Asking a favour

by Sherlock_holmes_girl_whovian_for_David



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_holmes_girl_whovian_for_David/pseuds/Sherlock_holmes_girl_whovian_for_David
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had been back for two months and had tried his best to make it up to John. Now, regrettably, Sherlock has a favor to ask of John.</p><p>It's Mummy Holmes' birthday and she wants to meet the man who tamed her unruly son.</p><p>The only problem is that Mummy Holmes just assumed they are in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ask and ye shall find out

It had been two months since Sherlocks return.

He'd been good. He'd cleaned up after himself, he'd kept out of John's private life, he'd even refrained from insulting Anderson! But it still wasn't enough to convince John he was sorry. He still believed that Sherlock was going to dissapear.

Now probably wasn't the best time to ask a favor. But he had no choice.

"John. I'm going to ask you something now. You don't need to feel obliged and you have to wait until I have fully explained before you make your decision." John eyed him warily, but nodded.  
"It's my mothers birthday, she wants you there."   
"Sherlock don't b-"  
"John, wait until the end." He pursed his lips and listened. "Though I'm sure you would have no issue with meeting my mother, it is the nature of the relationship we share, in her eyes, that you may not consent to. She assumes, we are, as you woud put it 'an item'. If you were to visit with me, we would have to become this for three days."   
"Sherlock, I want you to answer properly. Did you tell her we were in a relationship?" He asks, on the brink of what would either be a breakdown or a rage fit.  
"No, John. She just assumed and when she latches onto an idea, it is difficult to dissuade her." Sherlock could see the question forming on John's face.  
"John, if I told her we broke up it would mean her coming to visit and if you still lived here she would become suspicious, thinking we were keeping the relationship from her, and she would hate me. She's my mother John, although you may think I cannot feel emotion, towards my mother, all I want to do is please her, this is pleasing her. You don't have to go if you don't want. I could say you had an emergency at work, we can over look the fact you are currently unemployed. But she would like to meet you."

John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Why is nothing simple with you Holmeses? Alright, I'll do it, just because you seem to care so much and I have nothing else to do." Sherlock beamed ear to ear, John being unable to stop himself reciprocating.   
"When do we leave?"   
"Two weeks."   
"We should probably practice being closer to each other, doing things that couples do. Hugging can be a start."  
"Ah. You have a valid point. I'm assuming you mean in private, in public it might lead to rumours." John chuckled lightly,  
"What else have they to create a rumour about? Me and you are obviously sleeping together and performing obscentites upon one another."

That created an image in Sherlock's mind that was difficult for him to remove. 

 

They both plopped down onto the sofa.  
"I suppose we should start with cuddling infront of the TV." John suggests, shuffling a little closer to Sherlock. The close contact with John sent shivers up his spine, and an aching feeling in his groin. He attempt to squash his arousal with thoughts of his latest experiment on eyeballs.  
Exploding eyeballs arn't the sexiest thing and it worked for Sherlock. He looked down at John snuggled into his chest and began lightly stroking his hair. John started and looked up at Sherlock, questioningly.  
"Practice." He said simply and John relaxed again, turning his attention back to the TV. This gave Sherlock ample time to observe John after he had become fully engrossed in whatever rubbish was playing on the TV screen. 

John was, in Sherlock's mind, the most handsome man he'd ever met, not that he'd tell John that. The amount of times Sherlock had considered pinning him to a wall and kissing him was obscene, but under it all was a sense of fear that he would lose his best friend. Plus the fact John repetedly told anyone who questioned it that he wasn't gay. Sherlock wasn't so sure but John, as ever, was an enigma. Little things he'd do would surprise Sherlock, and that was something he'd never experienced before. Not knowing. It kept him on his toes. Jumping was te hardest thing he'd ever done, leaving John.   
He jumped slightly as he felt a hand on his face.  
"Sherlock, you were crying." John whispered softly as he wiped away another tear. It was the first time he'd cried infront of John after his return.

Without warning he burst into floods of tears, clignging tightly onto John's chest, as if he was going to dissapear.  
"Sherlock, calm down. Sshhhh. It's okay." It took a few minutes of ragged breathing before Sherlock could talk properly again. He was still wrapped in Johns arms.   
"I'm sorry. I-I was just thinking about the fall and-and having to leave you." The last word was muffled as he tried to stop himself from breaking down again.  
"It's okay." John cooed gently. "I'm here." He began to chuckle lightly. "I can now see why people see us as a couple."


	2. Meeting Mummy Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Mummy.

It had been a weird couple of weeks for both John and Sherlock. When they were in public, they were as normal. Arguments and amazement with the occasional astonishment, but when in private they took on a completley different persona.

They decided that it was a secret relationship, from friends still, they were worried about their reactions. They had only told their parents, but John's parents were away on holiday for six weeks, so couldn't be contacted. They made a convincing couple, so Mrs. Hudson had told them, still unsure if they were just trying to cover their tracks. 

They pulled up outside the Holmes estate, after much bickering over who woud drive and what they were bringing with them, how they were going to deal with sleeping in the smae room, possibly the same bed, for three days and how they would introduce themselves, boyfriends? Partners? Lovers? (John had frowned dissapointedly at Sherlock with this suggestion so he'd just left it.

When they knocked on the door, Mummy Holmes was there waiting. After lots of fussing and kissing Sherlock managed to talk ovewr his mother.  
"Mummy, this is my boyfriend, John." John smiled pleasantly and held out a hand for her to shake. Instead mummy Holmes pulled him into a hug.  
"It's lovely to finally meet the man who can control my Sherlock. I've heard a lot about you." As she turned John raised an eyebrow at Sherlock, he looked away with a slow presicion.  

John and Sherlock ropped thier stuff off in one of the many guest bedrooms and proceeded down towards the living room where mummy Holmes and Mycroft sat.   
"Mycroft." John greeted the older Holmes brother, whilst Sherlock just glared. John elbowed him and raised an eyebrow. Sherlock got the message.  
"Hello Mycroft." He forced out, mummy Holmes lookd positivley delighted.  
"I'm glad you all came to stay, it's been so long since I last saw you two." She sighed happily as the food was brought out. 

As a practice for thier couple thing, after dinner, they had taken to holding hands on the table whilst talking. The question that rised in Mycroft's throat was beaten down by a glare from both John and Sherlock.  
"Sherlock, it has been such a long time since I heard you play the violin. I have one in the drawing room. Perhaps you could play me something?" Mummy asked, hopefully and after a bit of encouragement from John, Sherlock was playing sweet tunes on the old violin. Mummy Holmes was crying by the end of it.  
"Oh, Sherlock, you are wonderful! Next time maybe you and Mycroft could play something together." John eyes Mycroft and he mouthed, 'Cello'. He nodded his head in acknowladgement and stood up to take Sherlock's hand, then walked out of the room.  


"You know she'll want pictures of us, most probably kissing." Sherlock said as they changed for bed. John froze. Then relaxed.  
"Then" He said nervously "We should practice." A small spark of hope ingnited in Sherlock's soul. Maybe, just maybe this was John's way of asking.  
"Now?" Sherlock questioned. John just nodds in answer.  
The room was lit only by moonlight. Sherlock was in a pair of pyjama bottoms, and John had full pyjamas on. Both members of the part stood awkwardly. John slowley put his arms around Sherlock's neck. Sherlock, revelling in the touch, put his hands on John's waist, both shivering at the touch.   
The first kiss was short, chaste and told of hidden emotion from both men. In a surge of courage, Sherlock pulled John back up, loining them much more fiercly, attempting to show him he wasn't just practicing for their little play. John kissed back with such force Sherlock slammed against the wall. Flipping them so Sherlock was pushing John into the wall, one hand on the wall, the other on his waist, John clinging tightly onto the back of his neck, pulling on the hairs, causing Sherlock to moan in pleasure then kiss much harder, tounge taking control of John's mouth. 

He pulled back to kiss John's neck.  
"This isn't practice is it?" John asked, breathless.  
"No."   
"Good." Then he captured Sherlock in another kiss.

Despite the savagery of the kiss, neither one of the pair wanted more than that, that night, happy to curl up together on the massive four poster bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, at breakfast, Mycroft eyed them suspicously. I suppose to him, who had no idea what they had planned, it looked pretty odd. Sherlock wrapping an arm around John's waist. Quick pecks as they walked around each other.  
"Dad! You left your umbrella in my room last night!" Emminated from somewhere. Suddenly a teenage girl bounded in.  
"Uncle Sherlock!" She yelled, throwing the umbrella in Mycroft's general direction, and basically jumped on Sherlock. Laughing lightly, he put her down.   
"John, this is my neice, Iris." She stuck a hand out towards John, who took it graciously.  
"Nice to meet you, Iris." She giggled, nudging Sherlock,   
"I like him. Took you long enough." With that she flounced out of the room, grabbing some tast on her way. Mycroft sighed.  
"My daughter is too much like her uncle for her own good." He said, using his ubrella to help him up. "Mummy is expecting you both in the drawing room in an hour and a half. Don't be late, and please bring her gift with you." He followed the path his daughter made, in a much more civilised manner.

"Mycroft has a daughter! I wasn't expecting that!" John says as he eats breakfast.  
"Neither were we. He turns up on the doorstep with a baby, begging for help sixteen years ago. She spends a lot of her time in boarding schools. A pity really, she is a nice girl, only wants the recognition of her father."   
"You seem close."   
"Yes. She is really wonderful. Beautiful voice, she'll be singing for mummy so you will be able to hear her. Mycroft doesn't really approve of it, the whole musical career, but he never though I'd acctually find some way to make my job work either."

They spent the next hour and a half talking, then made their way over to the drawing room, present in hand.

"Mine first!" Iris squeals, holding out a box for mummy Holmes to open.   
Inside was a canvas that held an oil painting of Iris and mummy Holmes.   
"It took me hours, but I did it! I painted that!" A couple of minutes later it was hung on the wall.  
Next was Mycroft, a cashmere cadigan in a deep purple, embriodered with her initials, 'G.H' (Gabriella Holmes)

Then it was Sherlock and John's. It was a smallish box. Inside was a beautiful silk scarf wrapping a leather bound book, engraved with the word 'Memories' on the front. It had been John's idea. In the book, every page was full of images of Sherlock, Mycroft, Sherlock, mummy Holmes and the girl John now knew was Iris. Looking through each one the tears began flowing.  
"Oh, boys, it's beautiful! I love it so much, Iris, look at you, a little baby..." The conversation trailed off and Sherlock took the chance to thank John properly. Kissing him on the lips quickly but promising something later.

"Right!" Mummy announces "Time for cake!" John hadn't even noticed the massive cake that sat on a table a bit futher back in the room. Resting by it was a violin and a Cello. Setting up Iris walked over to John.  
"Sing much?" She asked "Because my the 'Happy birthday song' sounds much better with more than one voice, Uncle Sherlock and Dad will be playing in the background." John just nodds. 

"Happy birthday to you!  
Happy birthday to you!   
Happy birthday dear Mummy!  
Happy birthday to you!" The song ended in laughter as Mummy blew out her candles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, as soon as they were in the bedroom, Sherlock grabbed John and trapped him in a crushing kiss. It wasn't long before they were both in their breifs and their erections could be prominantly seen by both.  
Sherlock traced Johns body with kisses and pulled down his underwear.  
"Are you sure, John?"   
"Of course you supid idiot!"


End file.
